


Familial Interruptions

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Power Parents, Angel Family, Antichrist Adam Young (Good Omens), Archangel Family, Especially Archangel Nephilim, Gabriel has two, I mean, Lucifer can play the fiddle, Michael has a son, Nephilim are a load of trouble, Only an Archangel's son would drop their sword in the Indian Ocean, Parental Archangels, Raphael has a migraine, Raphael has a son, They are so exasperated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: In which every archangel has at least one kid and have to deal with the usual sort of parental side of having a kid while also trying to move along the Apocalypse and deal with the Winchesters all in the same moment. They love their kids they really do, but they can be a trying bunch. Drinking, Stupidity, and Clumsiness just the half of it.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Familial Interruptions

"And here I thought you were supposed to be impressive"

The Archangel turned to face the hunter as he approached, swaggering across the room as if he owned the place. At least Castiel had the brains enough to approach cautiously.

"All you do is black out the room?"

Sarcasm had always irritated him. And having to hear it come from the mouth of _Dean Winchester_ only made him want to smite him more. The room had gone black, the lightning receding at the roll of his temper, his face was stony as he stared out at the hunter who had gotten his brothers locked inside the cage once more.

"And the Eastern Seaboard"

More lightning flashed, thunder rumbling around the room. Dean had the decency to look a little put off at the admission. He was being very lenient not to allow anything more to be damaged in the storm he was brewing. He watched as the hunter turned to look out the window lightning illuminating the room.

He turned to look at Castiel, "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now"

They locked eyes for a long moment only to have it interrupted by the likes of Dean Winchester.

"Or maybe your full of crap!", The hunter turned to look at the younger angel,"Maybe your af-"

There was a knock on the door, surprising them all as it swung open. A teenager boy walked through the door, looking down at his arm as he dabbed at it with a bloody looking bunched up rag. It was blue and swollen, his arm, and he could swear he saw a bit of bone sticking out through the skin. A mess of curls covered his eyes from the hunters view so making contact like that was near impossible.

"I think I broke my arm"

"You _think_ you broke your arm? And how, might I ask, did you manage that?"

Raphael crossed his arms over his chest, turning to look at the boy, raising an eyebrow at him. The boy turned to look up at him grinning meekly. A stunning set if pearl white teeth gleamed in the dark room, green eyes glowing. Dean was looking between the Archangel and the strange teen, trying to piece two and two together. Castiel let out a breath of near silent relief.

"So...Ummmm...Funny story dad...Starting with the discovery that I can _not_ fly"

The archangel and teenager stared at one another for a long moment, neither seeming to want to react before the other did. What felt like half a silent eternity later Raphael merely sighed in what could be taken as exasperation, unfolding his arms and moving closer to the boy.

"Let me see"

He took the arm in a surprisingly gentle grasp, pulling it only a mere centimeter apart before the kid hissed and his face seemingly lost all color. The archangel's eyes shot up to the boys face at the sudden noise before looking back at the twisted appendage.

"And how did you come to the conclusion that, no, you cannot fly? It is definitely broken Isaiah, the bone is sticking out"

Even Castiel was admittedly curious as to what the boy had done this time to warrant such a wound at such a discovery that he had no doubts that he already knew the answers to. Isaiah hummed under his breath, clearly knowing the full story but not wanting to share it to them, especially not to the archangel. Not that the seraph could blame him. Dean was at a complete loss here. They had come in here planning on capturing Raphael the Ninja Turtle Archangel, interrogating him and the likes of that, and getting the heck out of here.

And then the kid...

He had called him-No Way!

"Wait wait wait! Back up the bus just a minute and put it in park!"

All eyes, well Castiel and Isaiah's eyes, turned to look at the interrupting hunter. Raphael was still examining the boys arm and waiting for a response to his inquiry.

"Did you just call him _Dad_?"

Isaiah raised an eyebrow, "Does he have to be here?"

"Unfortunately, at the moment, we (he uses that term as lightly as one could) were in the middle of something before you interrupted us, now tell me, how did you make this discovery child?"

Raphael was distracting the kid, it was plain to everyone in the room, as he reached up and shoved the end of the bone back into his arm. Isaiah still screamed murder though, a harsh sob breaking from his throat and tears springing to his eyes. Without even looking up from his work on the boys arm, his hand glowing a faint white-blue over the injured appendage, he reached a spare hand up to caress his cheek in a gesture that could have been taken as tender, fingers wiping away stray tears before they could even really fall.

"You're alright my son"

Once the arm was a mere sprain instead of a break, as he had to learn someway, Raphael waved his hand over it as an electric blue cast forming over the bruised limb.

"Hehe...I sort of jumped out of a window.."

"You _What?_ "

Even Castiel took an intake of breath at that response clearly not expecting it to be what he was going to hear. Raphael's head shot up, eyes wide, alarmed.

"Why on Heaven and Earth would you jump from a window?"

"Cause I don't remember the capital of South Carolina"

There was another bout of silence. Isaiah biting his lip as he waited for his father's reaction. Raphael was breathing a bit harder then normal, but then again, it isn't everyday someone learn that their child jumped out of a window _because they could not name the capital of South Carolina_.

"Wait! Father? Son? Are you-"

"Honestly Winchester, it is not that hard to interpret, or are you really that dense? Allow me to introduce him to you, this is Isaiah, my child, my idiotic-very-much-in trouble-going-to-be-grounded-longer-then-he-has-ever-been, child. My pride and joy, and let me get this out in the open for you as well, should I ever find out that you have so much have harmed a hair on my boys head, well, Zachariah has nothing on my imagination"

Raphael and Isaiah stood side by side, the archangel's arm resting gently over his shoulders. The teenager brightened as an idea came to mind. He bent around, smacking a hand on the archangels stomach. Raphael spared him a questioning look a single eye brow raised.

"Dad! Dad can I do it? Please! I wanna try it!"

"Which side? The Eastern cannot take another outage this time around."

"Nah I wanna try the Western!"

He nodded, ruffling the uncontrollable curly locks.

"Of course child, you have to practice."

* * *

"So what! You're just gonna leave me here forever?"

Gabriel huffed, holding his arms out as he watched them walk towards the door.

"No, because unlike you we don't mess with people, and for the record th-"

There was a crash, a teenager stumbled into existence almost tripping over his own feet. Gabriel watched him carefully, standing up straight and crossing his arms over his chest in a way only a parent can when they know that their kid has done something wrong.

"Jackson? Are you _drunk_?"

The kid stood up straighter, wobbling in his sneakers, holding up a finger that waved around, "That...Depends..."

"Depends on what?"

"Your definition of drunk"

Gabriel got this look of being completely unimpressed. Leaning a bit more on one foot and raising an eyebrow. Jackson was looking around in the room at whatever caught his attention and in his currant state it was just about everything. Kid was definitely drunk but on what nobody knew as of yet.

"Well kid, my definition of drunk is being under the influence of alcohol. Please enlighten me, what is your definition of drunk?"

"Well daddy-o, my definition of drunk is to intake things of the liquid form in the passed tense..."

There was complete and utter silence after that, as no one was sure as to what they should say to the kid after such a statement. Had he not been this weird as a child in his natural form Gabriel might have actually have been concerned, but as you would have it it was exactly as he had described it to be. There was another snap and another kid showed up in the same spot the first one had.

He was laughing at something holding on tightly to a red solo cup.

"Dude! Did you see wha-"

"What in your grandpa's name are you drinking! Is that beer! You're only fourteen! Where did you even _get_ beer!"

"Hehe...Heeeey dad...I can explain?"

The Archangel crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh really? I would love to hear this one! So please explain this one to me."

* * *

"Sorry if its a bit chilly. Most people think I burn hot."

Lucifer poked a finger into his mouth to lick it drawing a trident on the window in front of him. The two Winchesters had been all but escorted in here by the pet demons and the devil himself had yet to actually look at them.

"But its actually quite the opposite."

Dean shrugged a shoulder in indifference, "Well I'll alert the media."

Lucifer looked back at them back at him seemingly unimpressed with his sarcasm or his comments. He turned completely moving away from the window flexing his arms and clapping his hands together casually.

In fact he looked almost amused.

"Help me understand something guys. I mean stomping through my front door is..A tad suicidal. Don't you think?"

He looked between the two of them. Dean looked at his brother but Sam was ahead of him on this one. His face was serious and hard showing the very notion that he meant complete business. He was not frightened at all of the Devil and Dean wasn't sure if he should be impressed or concerned.

"We're not here to fight you."

Lucifer looked over at the younger hunter, "No? Then why are you here?"

Sam curled his lip in defiance, "I'm here to say yes."

That stumped Satan. He took a moment before responding.

"Excuse me?"

Dean looked around from his spot and Sam took a deep breath. He shut his eyes in concentration and smote the demons behind them with his mind. Dean looked surprised but no at the aspect that he could do it. Lucifer looked around at the two bodies.

"Chock full of ovaltine, are we?'

"You heard me. Yes."

Him and Lucifer were all that mattered now. It was only them. All focus on those two.

"You're serious."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks and Lucifer was patient.

"Look. Judgement Day is a runaway train. We get it now. We just want off."

"Meaning?"

"Deal of the century," Lucifer sighed crossing his arms and finally looking away, "I give you a free ride but when its all over I live, he lives, you bring our parents back-"

He was interrupted by the fallen angel, "Okay can we please drop the telenovela? I know you have the rings Sam."

They were caught off guard at being found out and it was clear as day on their faces.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"The horsemen's rings? The magic keys to my cage?", He took a few steps closer, "Ring a bell?"

He moved on not phased by the glare sent his way by the hunter.

"Come on Sam I've never lied to you. The least you could do is pay me the same respect."

Lucifer leaned forward with an easy smile as they turned to look at him.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. A wrestling match inside your noggin? I like the idea! Just you and me? One round. No tricks. You win you jump in the hole. I win," He smiled again and shrugged his shoulders, "Well, then I win."

He seemed amused by the idea.

"What do you say Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul...Says I'm better then you."

The door opened on the side of the room almost silently and a figure slid inside. Sam and Dean exchanged uneasy looks not liking the odds now that they weren't all in their favor.

"The boy said my names Johnny. And it might be a sin. But I'll take your bet and you're gonna regret cause I'm the best there's ever been."

Lucifer turned slightly to look behind him the corner of his lips quirked upwards in amusement as a young teenager slowly walked from the dark shadows around surrounding them within the room. He looked like a teenaged version of a greek god had walked right off the pages of a history book. He came to a stop right next to the devil and grinned at the two hunters.

"Don't let him fool you cause he's such a cheater!"

The devil took up an offended expression as he turned to look down at the short boy.

"I do _not_ cheat! Your friend was _seriously_ just that bad!"

"Wensleydale has been playing since he was six!"

"Well I've been playing since before _six_ was even a _number_!"

"That's cause your old!"

Lucifer let out an indignant gasp at such a statement as the kid barked a laugh. He looked back at the Winchesters in good humor.

"So it's cheating by default but don't let dad hear you say that cause he gets all touchy about it when you do, so."

He grinned at the sound the man next to him made, "I do _not_ get _touchy_!"

There was a nod, "Adam! I do _not_ get _touchy_!"

Adam smiled at him indulgently for a moment before turning back to the Winchesters and offering out a ring that look near identical to the one they had gotten from Death. Lucifer raised an eyebrow but still maintained the look of amusement.

"You're gonna need this though. Borrowed his ring last week and forgot to give it back. Went to return it to him and he gave me a taco and told me to find you two."

Sam took it cautiously as if waiting for someone to jump in as he reached for it and attack. But no one made any movements and the ring was dropped in his hand as the kid let it go and leaned away again.

"Its was a god taco by the way.", He turned to look up at the man next to him who returned the gaze in kind with a single raised eyebrow, "We should go check it out now that your out of jail and already passed 'go'! You'll pay? No you don't have to! Okay okay don't twist me arm if you really want to pay for it you can!"

Lucifer chuckled fondly nodding his head in assent. Adam smiled happily turning back to face the hunters brightly.

He leaned forward abruptly and mock whispered behind a hand as he made pointing motions at the man next to him.

" _So touchy!"_

"Adam!"

* * *

"Well I would say this conversation is long over due, wouldn't you?"

The wind blew the curtains in the air as Michael walked slowly across the floor. Dean moved forward a step too clutching at his ribs and pointing at his brother on the floor.

"Fix him."

Michael held up a finger in a 'minute' gesture.

"First, we talk," He turned to gaze down at the younger hunter on the floor, "Then I fix your darling little Sammy."

Dean looked between the Archangel and his brother but ultimately his focus was on the angel.

"How did you get in my dad anyway?"

"I told him I could save his wife and he said yes."

It was wrong but he almost sounded amused by it. Bastard.

"They told me I was your one and only vessel."

"You're my true vessel but not my only-"

"What does that mean?"

"It's a blood line."

Dean took a breath almost unnoticeable, "A blood line?"

"Stretching back to Cain and Abel. It's in your blood, your father's blood, your family's blood."

The hunter looked unimpressed, "Awesome, six degrees of Heaven bacon." He looked back up at the angel in front of him wearing his dad's face.

"What do you want with me?"

Michael smiled, "You really don't know the answer to that?"

"Well you know I ain't gonna say yes so why are you here?"

"I just want you to understand what you and I have to do."

Michael had taken a step forward towards him and Dean would be a fool to say he had not been at least a bit nervous but he hid it well.

"Oh, I get it. You got beef with your brother. Well get some therapy pal! Don't take it out on my planet!"

He shook his head smiling that small smile again, "Your wrong."

A pause.

"No Lucifer defied our Father and he betrayed me but still. I don't want this anymore then you would want to kill Sam."

He turned walking back into the room back towards Sam's prone form.

"You know, my brother...I practically raised him, I took are of him in a way most people could never understand and I still love him-"

"Ewww you really need to phrase that differently because that just sounds wrong on all sorts of levels."

Dean startled as he jumped to look at the kid who had just appeared at his side. The dark haired youth smiled up at him in a way only a teenager could do so. Michael sighed again.

"Austin. I told you. I'm working."

"Yeah. No. I can see that but...Something sort of happened and we need your help to fix it."

Michael turned to look at him slightly raising both eyebrows.

"Oh? Dean would you give us a moment?"

Not that he honestly had a choice in the matter as he was thoroughy dismissed for the moment as his attention turned back to the kid next to him.

"And what do you need _my_ particular help for?"

"Uhm, well you see...Someone lost your sword..."

The Archangel turned to him sharply his eyes wide and his expression of disbelief.

"My _what_?"

"Your sword..Uhm someone lost it.."

Michael narrowed his eyes at the kid as he reached up to rub at the back of his neck. Austin grinned at the hunter a bit before turning back to the angel. Michael crossed his arms sternly.

"And how did 'someone' lose my sword? Only myself, your grandfather, and one of my own blood could touch it."

Austin laughed nervously, "You're gonna laugh at this. I know you are! Uhm...I may have dropped your sword somewhere in the Indian Ocean"

Michael stared at him in disbelief once more but was definitely not laughing.

"Dean we will have to meet again later. I need to retrieve my sword and kill my child with it."

He strode forward to take the kid in hand but Dean stopped him pointing down at Sam. Michael rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Austin was rocking on the balls of his feet watching them attentively.

"He will wake up tomorrow morning and think this has all been a vivid dream as good as new again."

Grabbing Austin's arm he made their leave, "Honestly. How many ti-"

There was nothing.

And then they both woke up the next morning in the motel room. Sam rubbed at his head as he turned to look at his startled looking brother.

"Dean I had the weirdest dream!"

* * *

**LOL! okay so in my opinion an angel cannot be on Earth and not enjoy themselves with indulgences while there here for so long! So I would think that they would have to have at least one kid! Right?**

**LOL! Oh well! I love writing about parental Archangels!**


End file.
